teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
A Woman's Worth
Lyrics Priscilla: You could buy me diamonds You could buy me pearls Take me on a cruise around the world Monique with Teen Justice Girls: Baby, you know I'm worth it Priscilla: Dinner lit by candles Run my bubble bath Make love tenderly to last and last Monique with Teen Justice Girls: Baby, you know I'm worth it Monique with Priscilla: Wanna please, wanna keep Wanna treat your woman right Not just dough, better show That you know she is worth your time You will lose if you choose To refuse to put her first She will and she can Find a man who knows her worth Priscilla and Monique with Teen Justice Girls: 'Cuz a real man knows a real woman when he sees her (Monique: sees her) And a real woman knows a real man ain't afraid to please her (Monique: please her) And a real woman knows a real man always come first (Monique: first) And a real man just can't deny a woman's worth (Monique: woman's worth) Teen Justice Girls: Mmmm mmmm, mmmm mmmm Mmmm mmmm, mmmm Monique: If you treat me fairly I'll give you all my goods Treat you like a real woman should Priscilla with Teen Justice Girls: Baby, I know you're worth it Monique: If you never play me Promise not to bluff I'll hold it down when it gets rough Priscilla with Teen Justice Girls: 'Cuz baby, I know you're worth it Monique with Priscilla: She walks the mile, makes you smile All the while being true Don't take for granted The passion that she has for you You will lose if you choose To refuse to put her first She will and she can Find a man who knows her worth, ooh Priscilla and Monique with Teen Justice Girls: 'Cuz a real man knows a real woman when he sees her (Monique: sees her) And a real woman knows a real man ain't afraid to please her (Monique: please her) And a real woman knows a real man always come first (Monique: first, baby) And a real man just can't deny a woman's worth (Monique: woman's worth) No need to read between the lines spelled out for you (Priscilla: spelled out for you) Just hear this song 'cuz you can't go wrong when you value (Priscilla: when your value) A womans worth (Womans, womans, womans) 'Cuz a real man knows a real woman when he sees her (Monique: sees her) And a real woman knows a real man ain't afraid to please her (Monique and Prisiclla: please her) And a real woman knows a real man always come first (Monique and Priscilla: first, baby) And a real man just can't deny a woman's worth (Monique: woman's worth) 'Cuz a real man knows a real woman when he sees her (Monique: nothing like a woman's worth) And a real woman knows a real man ain't afraid to please her (Monique: please her) And a real woman knows a real man always come first (Priscilla: first) And a real man just can't deny a woman's worth (Monique: woman's worth) Teen Justice Girls: Mmmm mmmm, mmmm mmmm Mmmm mmmm, mmmm Mmmm mmmm, mmmm mmmm Mmmm mmmm, mmmm Mmmm mmmm, mmmm mmmm Mmmm mmmm, mmmm Mmmm mmmm, mmmm mmmm Mmmm mmmm, mmmm Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs